Thriller Night!
by Lorenoide2000
Summary: It's the third Friday of the month...but what does that mean? Screams, howls and dancing teenagers get mixed in this new Hogwarts tradition! Ouuu!


**Hello everyone! Late for Halloween, but here is a little thing I wrote for fun :D I strongly recommend you listen to Michael Jackson's "THRILLER" while reading to get you in the mood ;) And I'm not 100% sure, so let's pretend Terry Boot is muggle born and a hottie.**

* * *

><p>It was dark. So dark, that one could barely see through the corridors of Hogwarts castle.<p>

Suddenly, a door opened with a creek and heavy footsteps slowly started to make their way through the hallway. The rain hadn't appeared yet, but lightning and thunder could be heard anyway, illuminating the eerie path of the man, as a werewolf howled in the distance.

The wind made his robe swell behind him and his greasy, long, black hair moved when he turned a corner…

BAM!

Severus Snape made a choked sound as all the air left from his lungs when two third grade Hufflepuff students slammed against him.

"Oh, we're terribly sorry, Professor!" one of the boys said, but couldn't add anything else before the other one pulled him to resume their run.

"C'mon, Michael, we're gonna be late! Hurry! We still have to get back!"

Snape was about to scold them but didn't even have the opportunity to open his mouth before the boys disappeared through the corridor. Grunting, he tried to fix his robe, angry that not even third year Hufflepuffs had had the decency to get frightened at the sight of him and apologize properly.

"_What are they in such a great hurry, anyway…."_ He started wondering but then stopped and closed his eyes miserably when he remembered, "_Tonight is the third Friday of the month"_

"HELLO HOGWARTS!" Terry Boot shouted, and the mass of teenagers filling the Great Hall roared in applause and shouts.

From his spot in front of the teachers' table, Terry smiled and continued, "Tonight is the third Friday of the month! And you know what that means, don't you?"

The students screamed again in excitement and Terry raised his arms, "Say it with me!"

"It's MUGGLE NIGHT!" roared the entire muggleborn, halfblood and some pureblood students, and applause erupted again.

"That's right! Muggle Night is here again and we have prepared an incredible surprise for you all", Terry said, "Now, I know desserts from tonight are superb, but now I want all of you to stand up and let us prepare the Hall for tonight's show, so, yeah, that's right, all of you out of the way of the tables…Ron, you can eat that later… and now, let room for the DANCE FLOOR!"

The girls squealed and shouted, but some of the boys were now less enthusiastic. As the Great Hall emptied from the centre and the tables moved to the walls, the students made a circle around the Hall as the lights dimmed and a subtle rhythm started playing in the back. Boys and girls talked excitedly with each other about which song would they play tonight and started to get rid of the robes so they would be more comfortable.

"I hope it's Britney Spears"

"What? Of course not, it's going to be Madonna"

"Let's listen to Queen!"

"The Rolling Stones!"

"Alice Cooper!"

"Eww, you like Alice Cooper?"

"Oh, I'm so excited", Hermione Granger said as she unbuttoned her robe and folded it neatly before placing it behind her, "I wonder what are they going to play. There are so many artists!"

"I don't really know many, but it's gonna be great, I'm sure of it" Harry said as he eyed a group of Ravenclaw girls pulling their skirts a bit higher.

"I would really like if they put Mariah Carey," continued Hermione, and then laughed at Ron's expression, "It's good for you to know all kinds of singers, Ron, even if they are muggles".

Ron made a face, "It's not that. You know I've really like the past Muggle Nights…except that one where we watched that "movie". It almost gave me a heart attack every time something exploded. But music...I don't even know the steps!"

Colin Creevy who was wandering happily nearby, laughed when he heard him. "You don't have to worry about that, Ron! Almost none of our modern music has steps"

Ron looked at him like he had grown three heads, "then how do you dance?"

"You just go with the flow!" Colin answered cheerfully, "Groove it!"

Ron swallowed and turned to Harry with a fake smile, "Groove it, he says"

Harry laughed but then stopped, mortified, "I'm in the exact same position as you, mate"

Ron was about to retort when Terry appeared in the centre of the dance floor and everyone quiet down as spotlight showed above him.

Terry was looking at the floor and slowly started to raise his head. He looked to the left, looked to the right, and the lifted one arm to his side. Lightly, his right foot started to tap the floor. Again and again he tapped the floor, until everyone paid attention to the rhythm.

"Wind" Terry murmured.

The sound of wind suddenly filled the Great Hall, and students whispered excitedly.

"Thunder" he said then, and light blinded everyone as a huge thunder exploded. The enchanted ceiling of the Great Hall made a sound and the charm that showed the castle's ceiling cracked, revealing the huge storm that had started blowing outside. Some students screamed when the entire candles went out and a howl was heard from the Black Forrest.

Terry laughed, and some looked at him like he'd gone mad.

"Well!" he said excitedly, "it seems the weather knows exactly what we are planning and came to help! Because tonight, is THRILLER!"

The students roared as Michael Jackson's voice started to sing and everyone ran to the dance floor for a good place.

"_You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it_," Hermione sang with every muggleborn and halfblood there was, dancing, jumping and moving to the sound of _Thriller_.

Harry hummed the song from his place and entertained himself watching the muggleborns made strange moves in the dance floor while the purebloods looked at them oddly.

"You lied to me!" Ron shouted over the music at Colin, who was dancing next to him, "you do have steps!"

Colin laughed, "Too bad they are playing the one song that has a whole choreography!"

"C'mon Harry! Let's go dance!" Hermione shouted excitedly, dragging Harry with her, ignoring the desperate attempts of the boy to escape.

The floor was full of dancing bodies and they had to make their way through to the centre.

"I don't know the steps" Harr tried to explain, but in that moment, Terry took the spotlight again.

"Ok, now that all of us is the mood, we're not gonna leave our pureblood friends out of the fun, are we? So come up here the ones who know the steps and I want each and everyone of you to stand up and dance with us!"

Before Hermione went to seek Ron, Ginny appeared next to them with her hand tightly wrapped around her brother's arm, much to his distaste.

"Show us!" she shouted enthusiastically.

Everyone started forming lines, and when the beat started, the muggleborns started moving their heads and shoulders.

"Are you sure that's the dance?" a pureblood said, with a raise eyebrow, "it's like they're having a seizure"

"Oh, no," a muggleborn said as she moved her hips, "this is nothing compared to electronic music. _That's_ a seizure."

"Now raise your arms like this" Hermione said, showing them the moves and Ginny danced along her while Harry and Ron tried to follow them while trying not to fall down or hit each other.

"This is too weird. Is this considered sensual?" Parvati asked while trying to dance.

"Look! The teachers are dancing!" someone shouted.

Everyone turned around to see how professor Dumbledore tried to dance while professor Flitwick and madame Pomfrey moved their arms in unison. Hagrid only swayed from one side to another as not to make anything fall, and professor Trelawney moved her head rhythmically while eyeing every once in a while at professor Snape, who looked like he'd rather be in a Death Eater mission than sitting there watching all those ridiculous and hormonal teenagers attempt a horrible muggle dance.

_You close your eyes_

_And hope that this is just imagination_

_But all the while_

"And now to the side!"

Everyone raised their hands and danced to the beat. Someone howled and then they jumped, moving their heads, their arms and legs, singing even if some didn't know the lyrics.

_You hear a creature creepin' up behind_

_You're out of time_

"C'mon everybody, are you ready? And one, two three!"

"'CAUSE THIS IS THRILLER!" the whole Hogwarts alumni sang, "THRILLER NIGHT!"

Ron was absolutely lost and just let himself be whirl from one side to another by the huge mass of students. Hermione and Ginny laughed as they moved their hips and Harry tried, with face flushed, to move a bit to the sound of the music.

Luna danced too, and although it had nothing to do with the choreography, it looked like she was having a great time.

Ron turned to gaze around him and stopped, staring opened mouth at a blond head.

"Check that out" he told Harry with his chin, but both raised their brows as Malfoy clapped his hands in the air and turned with everyone else.

Malfoy looked up and saw the two boys gawking at him, and laughed at their expression.

"Malfoys never get left out. Besides, I would look as pathetic as you two if I didn't dance" he said with a wink, then grabbed a passing girl from the waist and turned her as she giggled.

"Asshole" Ron murmured, and almost jumped ten feet in the air when the twins appeared behind him.

"_They're out to get you" _George sang in his left ear

"_There's demons closing in on every side" _Fred sang in his right ear.

Then his hand was grabbed and he was violently pulled into a circle where his friends danced. Neville and Luna acted like they were living dead, Ginny dance with Colin and Hermione showed Harry the dance.

Ron smiled as he started to move and thought "this isn't half bad.."

In that moment, the lights went out, and everyone screamed as an evil laughter was Heard.


End file.
